Reunion
by Final Death
Summary: Ichigo has lost her and after four years of pain and suffering he has found hope again. Ichigo X Hisana. LEMON. ONESHOT


**A/N: This just came to me all of a sudden! I'm not even sure from where, I was listening to some kick ass Rock and then Bam it hit me. I know this is kind of random and I honestly don't think this pairing has even been thought of before, but here it is.**

**Reunion **

It was his fault she had left him. He had lost her and now he had nothing. His friends are gone he had chased them away, they were only substitutes anyway. His family were nothing more than a fading memory and his hometown the one he had almost died for made him feel sick to his stomach. Even the Shinigami he had saved from certain death had betrayed him; they had begun to fear him, feared the strength he had gained to save them and now even chased him down to the furthest corners of the earth.

But it didn't matter nothing really mattered anymore. Life, love, power, strength even death nothing was important anymore. His life had belonged to her and she had left him alone again. She had started his life again. She had given it meaning after the death of his mother, but then she had left him. He had chased after her, not because he felt he owed her, but because he had felt something with her and now she was gone again and he couldn't chase her anymore.

Now he sat alone half way around the world from where he had lived before in the pouring rain looking down at the last memento of his time with her. A small necklace with a small ruby bunny head in the centre.

He had gotten it for her as a gift, but it was too late he never got the chance to give it to her, she didn't get the chance to see it and now she never would.

Ichigo looked up at the darkened sky, the icy water running over his face the lovely tingling sensation of water droplets messaging his tanned skin. This had become the one thing Ichigo could find peace in. He didn't understand it himself, but somehow everything, all his worries and problems disappeared and he was left in complete silence with nothing on his mind except her.

He released a sigh of relief as he fell back onto his back and looked up once again. His eyes closed and a slight hint of a smile graced his lips as his mind wondered to better times, times where the two of them where just together and happy.

He felt the weariness of eight days of no sleep start to take its toll on him; he had found out many years ago that he could only sleep in the rain.

He knew why.

His body relaxed as sleep slowly took him away, he knew what was coming that this moment of peace would disappear and his peaceful slumber would be interrupted by that all too familiar image, but for now he would let the peaceful message comfort him like only she could.

His decent into oblivion was suddenly interrupted as the wonderful feeling of icy water messaging his face stopped.

His eyes shot open and he was left shocked beyond belief. Right in front him, mere inches away the one he had fallen for the one he would sacrifice anything for, face was hovering above his a large umbrella behind her, the cause for the sudden disappearance of the calming rain. But none of that mattered to him except the beautiful smile that graced her face, her beautiful indigo eyes looking at him with worry, her smooth black hair hanging loosely from her face, her small little nose more beautiful than he had ever remembered, her face glowing and her smooth flawless skin where all that he saw.

He saw her the one he loved more than life itself, the one he would have easily given his life for if only for a glimpse at her endless beauty, for the slightest touch to her skin and the smallest kiss to her perfect lips.

"Are you alright?" Her angelic voice stole his heart and even brought him to the brink of tears, tears he had never shed. Not even when he had first lost her, tears she had shed as her lips left his for the last time.

"…Rukia?" he wanted to believe it was her that after all these years of pain and suffering he would once again find happiness, happiness he had only found in her.

He could feel her small gentle hand wipe away the tears that had finally freed themselves from there years of confinement. He looked up into her loving eyes, his own reflecting in them, his soul reflecting back at him and the pain from his heart returning as her silent answer tore him apart.

She shook her head slowly as she looked down at this man before her. Her hand slowly caressing his cheek, wiping away the tears that had suddenly began to fall.

She had been rushing home, trying her best to get as little dirt as possible on her long dress, but when she caught glimpse of something lying on the ground she stopped.

She had been told many times that her kind heart was a gift and a curse, but she couldn't leave it alone. So she made her way to the mysterious object and was surprised to find a person, a man lying in the muddy earth. His clothes where soaked, his bright orange hair clung to his face from the icy water, his chest was rising slowly and so she did the first thing that came to mind.

She moved her umbrella above his soaked face and was surprised when his eyes suddenly shot open. He had stared at her and she had felt uneasy, it was almost like he was examining every last feature of her face, as if he was memorizing it as if she would leave and he would never see her again.

A name escaped his lips, almost too soft to even be heard, but clearly directed at her, a name she was not familiar with, but a name that meant more than she felt she could ever imagine to this mysterious man.

She shook her head slowly while putting her hand on his face and slowly wiping away the tears, but the look in his eyes as he realised that she was not the person he had thought, brought up a sudden surge of emotion that she could neither explain nor stop, it was as if the stars had arranged this meeting themselves. To bring her to this broken man, to help him no matter what it might take.

Without even thinking she wrapped her arms around his body the umbrella falling beside her, allowing the icy rain to once again pour over his already soaked body. She felt his hard chest and wet clothes press against her, but the way he held her made her feel somewhat safe. She felt his grip tighten as his hands dug into the back of her dress while his body shook from the tears that still poured from his clenched eyes.

Ichigo was shocked for a second when this woman, his woman the one that had already indicated that she was not his love, his one and only, the one he wanted her to be had suddenly embraced him, but that didn't matter to him…not now. Not when her warmth spread through him, not when her loving arms cradled him so and her hand rubbed his back like _she_ had done so many years ago. He had grabbed her violently and only tightened his grip around her body, he didn't want to lose her even if she was a mirage a dream, he didn't care all he knew was that he would hold onto her for as long as he lived.

The woman felt herself been crushed against him, she felt pity and sorrow for this man she had never even met, never even had a conversation with and most importantly a man that's name was still a mystery.

She cringed as she felt his grip tighten even more, she couldn't take much more of this, she had already been struggling to breath, but now it was physically painful.

"It…It hurts." She couldn't stop herself the words had just come out without her approval. She felt a tinge of pain as the mysterious man suddenly released her and pushed her away, but never letting go of her arms.

She took a much needed breathe and looked at the man in front of her again, he was looking at her strangely, and his eyes seemed to be focused on something…something lower than her own eyes. She blushed slightly and followed his eyes to the exact spot where he had been staring the whole time. She bit her lip nervously as she realised that he had been staring at her lips like and stranded man in the desert would a glass of ice cold water, like he wanted to take it.

She opened her mouth slightly, but before she could even register what had happened his own had covered hers, his tongue invading her unsuspecting mouth, his hands getting tighter around her lithe arms holding her in place as he took her mouths virginity.

She stared at his closed lids in complete shock as his tongue coax her own, his lips crushing her own, she soon snapped out of her stupor and realised what was happening. She pushed against his chest with all the strength she could muster, but soon found it useless. Her eyes slowly started to water as she continued her useless attempt to free herself from his prying hands and mouth.

He had pressed her up against his chest, his one hand pressing against her lower back while his other held her head gently. Soon she found herself clutching to his wet shirt, rather than trying to get away. Her lips had stopped trembling and started tingling with excitement and her tongue had slowly started to respond to his gentle coaxing.

She clenched fistfuls of his shirt as she tried to mimic his movements, her tongue dancing with his. Her mind had become jumbled, her body racing with emotions and feelings she didn't even know existed, but then his talented orifice left hers and his soft lips disappeared and the reality of what had just happened came crashing down around her.

Her eyes opened lazily, she couldn't even re-call when she had closed them in the first place, her breathe was gone and she was left panting desperately for air, as his hot breathe washed over the front of her chest and neck. Her lips fluttered open and closed as she tried to speak coherently. Her mind was still jumbled, but one thing was clear and kept repeating itself over and over. What had just happened was wrong and at the same time felt more amazing than anything she had experienced.

The man she had just touched, that had touched her, that had made her feel this was had pushed her onto her back and was hovering above her, his eyes completely focused on hers, his lips mere millimetres from her own, that amazing feeling so close, just asking to be touched…tasted. She couldn't focus on anything; her world had blurred leaving only her and this moment. She felt her face heating up, the blush she knew revealing her thoughts, emotions and soul.

A single drop of water fell from his upper lip and as if watching it in slow motion she saw it hit her own. It happened once again that amazing feeling, that tingle and that feeling of safety and warmth enveloping her as his wet tongue invaded her awaiting mouth.

She felt her whole body begin to heat up from the various feelings that ran through it, like the rain that washed over there bodies, the feelings did the same. As her mind blanked and her world closed in on this one moment in time her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as his hands slowly ran up the outside of her thigh.

Her mind alerted her to what was about to happen, but she didn't care this night had been destined, planned and she wasn't going to lose it no matter what the consequence.

There lips separated once again, her eyes opening once again and that feeling of loss from the first time she entered this amazing place returning once again. His hair hung from his face, giving it the appearance of being long, his body was position between her legs and his lips the object of her desire was once again so close to her own that the water droplet that hung from it just missed her own.

She watched as his lips moved ever so slowly forming the shapes for a word…a name.

"…Rukia…"

That same name that had started this whole affair, this moment of time that she had enjoyed more than any other, the moment she had wanted to last longer was the same name that had brought along its destruction.

And the newest feeling to her many discoveries that night.

She pushed him off from on top of her and sat up, turning her body away from him and covering herself up as best se could. She looked at the slightly shocked man on the other side of her. The blush grew even bigger and her heart was still pounding, but her logic or at least some of it had returned and she was shocked…with herself.

"My name is…Hisana."

The realization of what had just happened had finally settled in for both Ichigo and Hisana and while she felt embarrassed and shocked by her own behaviour, Ichigo felt sad and heartbroken.

Hisana looked at Ichigo she had hoped to hear his name too, but now he wouldn't even look at her and even though it wasn't her fault she felt like she was the cause for all that had happened.

"Do you have a place to stay?" She didn't understand it herself, but she couldn't leave him here alone in the pouring rain while she returned to her small, but cosy apartment.

Ichigo was surprised by the question, but didn't answer her he couldn't even look at her, she reminded him too much of his Rukia. He heard her soft footsteps approach him and saw her muddy shoes stop in front of him. He looked up at her and found that same smiling women that had appeared in front of him when she had covered him with her umbrella. Her arm was stretched out and her hand was offered down at him and even though Ichigo knew he shouldn't he reached out for it…for hope.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ichigo's eyes slowly fluttered open, for the first time in years he had awoken because of the smell of frying bacon and the sound of children playing outside, the bright ray of sunlight shining through the window directly into his eyes and the feeling of a soft mattress underneath him.

He looked around the apartment, it was much smaller than he remembered, but then again after they had arrived and Ru…Hisana had offered him something to eat he had easily dozed off. Hisana the name couldn't stick in his mind, he knew who she was, he had lived with her for almost two years, they had fought together, laughed together, he had fallen in love with her and they made love with one another. He knew her and had examined ever part of her; he knew for sure that this woman was Rukia, his Rukia.

"I hope you aren't fussy over what you eat, I don't have much so you'll just have to be content with this until I can get to the store." Her voice was the same; it held the same tone, but slightly different. Small things that only Ichigo could identify, her voice was just a touch softer, slightly more feminine and having no other way to put it, high class, but these where easily missed when the sound of her voice sounded identical to Rukia's.

Also her hair was slightly different to the style Rukia had worn for as long as he had known her. The strand Rukia had split into two at the bridge of Hisana's nose and while Rukia's was completely smooth, Hisana's had a more unruly look. If this was because she had most probably just woken up or if it was naturally like that he still had to find out.

Hisana's heart rate picked up again and that all too familiar feeling had returned, she had caught him staring again and as much as she was flattered by it she felt strangely excited. She had thought about the events of the previous night till early hours this morning and even had a most peculiar dream concerning the whole affair.

She had felt nervous about letting him stay here, but somehow still felt that she was safe even after what had almost happened the night before.

Once again she felt his eyes on her, but this time they weren't on her face or head, but lower in places that made her heart rate sky rocket,

"Foods done eat up!" Hisana was becoming more and more nervous by the second, not only was this the first time a man had stayed at her house overnight, but she had never cooked for anyone other than herself.

She placed the plate down and could see the hesitance in Ichigo's eyes. She sat down across from him on the table and waited patiently for him to take a seat or bite anything really. After a few long seconds Ichigo sat down across from her, but still looked at the plate of food sceptically.

He had eaten two other women's cooking other than his sister Yuzu's and his mothers and honestly he couldn't say that any of them where good memories. The first time he had eaten a special creation by Orihime and after the first bite, was sure he was on his way to Soul Society. The second had been a surprise from Rukia and even though it was normal food, it was burnt beyond recognition.

And he still believed that this woman in front of him was Rukia.

Hisana thought her chest would explode from the rate her heart had started beating, he had picked up a piece of bacon and had put it in his mouth, and he had even begun chewing on it. She felt a sudden surge of pride when he stared guzzling down the food she had prepared.

"Um…may I ask your name?"

Hisana watched as he stopped dead, maybe she had asked to soon. She started to panic and desperately tried to think of something to change the subject.

"Ichigo." He had actually answered her, he had actually spoken to her, even though it was only a name again it was something and that made her surprisingly happy. She had also noted that his voice was a lot deeper now than it was the night before, but that was expected. The night before had been rough for him and if the way he started screaming was any indication it had followed him to his dreams.

Hisana blushed slightly at the memory a memory she'd keep for the rest of her life. She had watched him fall asleep on the bed she used as a make shift couch and when she was finally sure he was asleep she went to take a shower. But half way through her lovely shower she had heard a sudden outburst in her living room. She rushed to check what was happening and after years of living alone she hadn't bother to cover herself at all.

She could see the mysterious man swaying from side to side as he screamed something too do with that name again. Doing the first thing that came to mind she ran and grabbed him. She held onto him with all her might as she tried to calm him down. Soon she had found herself completely on top of him, her legs rubbing up against his, his arms once again holding her to him, her exposed breasts firmly pressed to his bare chest, he had decided to take off his shirt before going to sleep and she had said it was fine, but now she wished she didn't. She could feel her soft breasts pressing up against his muscular chest and it was having the opposite effect on her that she had intended with him.

She was definitely not calming down.

After a few more seconds of thrashing he had finally settled down and his grip on her had lightened enough for her to get off him. She started to get off of him, but then that same heat washed over her body that had occurred during there delicious make out session in the rain earlier that evening. She felt a surge of ecstasy run through her body as she rubbed up against his toned chest and perfect abs, but the tickling sensation that came from the small stripe of hair on his belly made her feel even hotter than before.

Each breathe he took pushed there chest closer together and soon she found herself pushing down onto his chest in sync with him. She felt so dirty, but at the same time even better than she did when they had kissed for the first time. He had stolen her first kiss; the least he could do was let her enjoy this amazing feeling a little longer. Her mind wandered to that first kiss. To the way he forced himself on her…into her. She had felt sick at first, but now she craved that amazing feeling and she wanted it to last longer, to be more she wanted that gap he had left filled.

She moved her small body up his longer one, until her mouth was once again mere millimetres from his, she could feel how her nipples had hardened as they scraped across his chest, and her whole body tingled with excitement and a sudden need for fulfilment. She brought her lips down slowly towards his; she had lost control of her body and had given up any hope trying to stop herself anyway. She wanted this and what he didn't know couldn't hurt him right.

Her lips met his and her whole body shook. Her skin was covered in goose bumps and the sensitive spot between her legs felt extremely hot. She ran her tongue over his lips and suddenly he gasped. She felt even more turned on by the thought of being caught and pushed her tongue even harder against his lips until finally she had forced her way in, just like he had forced his way into her. The more she though about it the bolder she became, she brought her hand down on his chest and slowly started rubbing small circles on it as her tongue did it's own exploration of his mouth. She moved her body slowly up and down his muscular build, her breasts rubbing against his skin as her aching nipples bent in up and down motions with every movement.

She felt disgusted with herself for what she was doing with a man she didn't even know, but even with these feelings, her own desires for more overpowered those of her conscious.

She felt her body start to quiver and knew what was about to happen. Being a nineteen year old she had masturbated a few times, but even these where seldom and never as intense as the feelings she had been feeling over the last few minutes.

The only reason she was still a virgin or ever kissed a boy was because she lived in such a small town and the only other teenage boy was fourteen. Plus she had helped raise most of the children in this town.

She felt her breathe catch in her throat as she pressed herself into him with more force than before. She felt the amazing feeling course through her body and had to bite down on her index finger to stop herself from screaming and possibly waking the sleeping man beside her. She felt the last remnants of her orgasm ride out and her breathe return to normal. She leaned back to the man and gave him a final goodnight kiss before heading back to the bathroom to get rid of the mess she had made as well as the itch for more.

"Yo! You there!?" Ichigo shouted as he looked at her. She had spaced out a good few minutes ago and still hadn't returned.

"Huh? What?" Hisana was slightly confused to what had happened to her paradise, but soon regained the ability to think clearly. As she saw Ichigo staring at her she realised exactly what had happened. Her whole body flushed red when she felt the painfully obvious wet feeling between her legs and the fact that Ichigo might have figured out what exactly she had been dreaming about.

"How's the food?" She asked, in a last desperate attempt to save her self from complete embarrassment.

'Yay. It's great." He had returned to his meal and Hisana was thankful that he hadn't noticed.

"I'm leaving soon, feel free to take a shower and make yourself at home."

She saw Ichigo look at her strangely and it hit her, what exactly her friendly statement could have meant. That all too familiar blush covered her face as her mind created unwelcome images.

"Onlyifyouwantto, I'mnotforcingyouoranything, I'vegottogo. Bye see you later ornotwhatever BYE!"

Ichigo had no idea what she had said except for 'see you later' and 'bye' he hadn't really heard anything else, but a shower sounded great.

Ichigo made his way towards her bathroom and then snickered as he thought about the 'see you later' part. He couldn't stay around her any longer. Every time he saw her, heard her sultry voice or smelt her sweet scent his mind convinced him that this women was defiantly Rukia.

Hisana was leaning against her front door; her heart was aching from the way it pounded against her chest. She had been standing there for a while and just when she thought she had calmed down enough to head off to work she had heard the shower start and once again her mind started conjuring up idea's of Ichigo and herself in the shower with the warm water running over there bodies…

She slapped herself against the head she had to stop this. This wasn't like her at all she was turning into, well she didn't even know what she was turning into, but she had to stop herself before she did something that she regretted.

She took a deep breathe and set out on her way to work.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Her hand trembled as she reached for the door knob to her apartment. She felt extremely nervous. She had been thinking about Ichigo all day and had even wanted to run home, just to check if he was still okay, but she couldn't face him. She couldn't bare to go home to an empty apartment.

Just thinking about him brought back memories from the night before, memories of her first real kiss, memories of the way he had held her and most importantly memories of her body pressed up against him in that moment of heat. These memories alone brought back that intense heat to her nether regions and this caused her to become completely blank. She couldn't even function properly when she thought about him and she had no idea if she could even control herself around him.

She set her hand down on the door knob and turned it slowly, she had to face him, she had to see him…she needed to see him.

She entered her home and found it completely empty; the sound of the television caught her attention and something else. She made her way to the television and was surprised by the what she found.

A small silver chain with a small red gem in the middle shaped in the form of what she would have to assume is a bunny hung over the side, dangling in front the image of two young lovers sharing a passionate kiss.

The door slammed shut as Hisana ran out into the empty streets. She needed to find him, she hadn't really expected him to be there when she got home, but she had clung to the little bit of hope that he would stay there.

And even if he wasn't there, even if he had left, she'd be fine with it. She had set her resolve; she had prepared herself and would just carry on her peaceful life as if she hadn't even met him in the first place. But this one small item changed everything.

She wasn't sure what was happening, she didn't even know where she was headed, she couldn't even see where she was headed, but she kept going she felt like she could feel him. She kept moving her chest hurt from air that pumped through her lungs her heart beating faster and faster as she approached her destination.

She stopped dead in her tracks; he was there right in front of her just a few more steps…a few more steps she couldn't take.

Ichigo's looked up at her, her long light blue dress swaying slowly in the breeze, her mouth agape as she tried to feed her starved lungs of much needed air, her chest raising and falling in rhythm with her quick breath's and her big indigo eyes shining from the unshed tears that clung to her eyelids. He hadn't expected her to find him, he had wondered if she would even look for him at all, much less find him, but she had.

Hisana sat down next to him and leaned back onto the broken wall he had been using mere moments ago. She looked up at the dark shadow that was the moon. She loved nights like these and felt at ease when the night sky shone so brightly with stars that never had to compete with bright shine of a full moon.

She looked over at Ichigo he was staring at the sky as if just waiting for something or someone to appear. She wanted to say something to him, but her mind was spinning with thoughts of him. She wanted to know why he was here, where he was from and why had he done this to her, why had he caused all these feelings inside her.

He didn't understand her. She had chased after him, she wasn't scared she never ran away she didn't leave him alone in the rain like so many others; she had come and tried to help him. She had even invited him, a total stranger into her house after he had taken advantage of her, touched her in that way and when he left she chased after him. She may not have been the one he had fallen in love with, but her heart, the part that mattered was the same and even with all these things he still had nothing to say to her.

The speckled sky turned an ominous shade of grey as the clouds that threatened rain once again covered the town and small hill he had chosen. Little by little she was starting to understand. He had came here on purpose, this was the best spot in town to just sit and look at the starry sky, but that left no place to seek shelter form the rain, the rain he loved so much.

She wanted to know why he loved the rain, why he would let his whole body get drenched in the icy water of the night rain, but more than anything she wanted to know who Rukia was, who this person was that brought such pain to his heart.

It had started…the rain.

It had started pouring down so suddenly and yet he had still not moved not in the slightest. His lips where still closed, not even open for the briefest murmur, all that had changed in these hours of silence where his eyes. Those dark eyes that betrayed there desired purpose and showed every last emotion that ran through his heart and soul.

Hisana got up and stood in front of him with her arm outstretched once again as she offered him her hand as she spoke to him for the first time since she had left earlier that day.

"Let's go home."

He placed his hand on hers hesitantly before getting up and standing in front of her. His body towered over hers as he pulled her into his chest, his hand in hers and hers in his.

He looked down at her and she looked up at him each one inching closer to the other until finally there lips where right in front of the others, just a small movement from either would close the distance and bring the two together.

"Let's go." She was surprised by his words, but smiled as there lips finally met. The kiss was brief but more enjoyable than any of the previous one's because this time he was kissing her, not Rukia.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It had been two and a half weeks the equivalent to seventeen days which equalled four hundred and eight hours which was the same as twenty four thousand four hundred and eighty minutes and finally it equalled one million four hundred and sixty eight thousand and eight hundred seconds had passed since the last time the two had shared a kiss. In other words for Hisana it was millennium.

She had started to worry about him, in the three weeks she had known him she had learnt almost nothing about him, except he is clearly in love with someone by the name of Rukia and that he was travelling the world for some or other reason, but Hisana had only really learnt one thing and that was that this man made her feel different.

It was a feeling she had never felt, but she knew what it was. It was love, but even that was overwhelmed by the intense lust she felt. She had been told that lust among other things where sins, but ever time she would lay eyes on him she'd completely forget about those laws that held her back. She felt a strange attraction to him and kept having sudden urges to touch him like she did all those many nights before. But he didn't sleep anymore he would leave once he was sure she was asleep and then go sit down at that hill and stare at the stars until sunrise and then return and pretend as if he had stayed in all night.

Hisana was never asleep and on some occasions she had even followed him when he had left. She didn't want him to leave her alone so she would follow him and just sit and watch him as he stared mindlessly at the stars.

Many a nights had she sat and watched, but one night had been different. She had been watching him as per usual, her whole body and mind in content with the cool wind that brushed against her skin, the way her hair swayed back and forth across her face as her mind conjured up images of the two of them together. Somewhere during her fantasy she had dozed off.

When she had awakened she was surprised to find herself in her warm bed rather than the icy cold of the night before. She was confused at first, but when she had realised that it had to have been Ichigo that had put her to sleep. As her mind started playing images of Ichigo touching her, her face turned a bright shade of red and above all she felt like running far, far away where he wouldn't find her, but that would be even more painful…never being able to see his face again.

That morning had been rather awkward as Hisana had found it impossible to look at him in the eyes and kept her head down for the entirety of the morning breakfast. She loved cooking for Ichigo it was one of her favourite things do nowadays, but still she had found it increasingly hard to keep away from him.

She had found herself looking at him ever chance she got and at night when he had left and she was sure he was gone and she was alone, she would help cure that continues itch that made itself known in her most private part when her mind once again conjured up the most intense times they had shared. The kiss in the rain, the way he had held her down and almost taken her innocence, the way he had felt that night when she had heard him screaming and held him lovingly and finally that moment in time when had kissed HER and not the woman he had thought she was.

But those times aren't what had made her fall in love with him. It wasn't the way he had held her and kissed her when she had found him alone in the rain, nor was it the way he had made her feel later that night when she had rubbed up against him, but instead it was his eyes. Those eyes where so dark yet so caring and firm at the same time, it made her feel like she had never felt before. The love and care, the pain and suffering, the sorrow and heartache and above all the jealousy she felt because he longed he felt for _her, _for his Rukia.

Hisana would never admit it, but she felt a tinge of hate to this woman she didn't know, this woman that brought the man she loved such pain. She wanted to see him smile, a proper smile…for her, a smile just for her.

Hisana sighed as she lay down on the counter of the small flower shop she owned. She could smell the different fragrances mocking her mixed emotions, it was her birthday today and she wanted to spend it with Ichigo not here. He didn't know and seemed a little down earlier the day so she didn't want to bother him with something so unimportant, but she wanted to be with him at the same time.

A lot of the towns people had wished her well and spoiled her with gifts, but it wasn't the same as being with him. She ran her fingers along the outside of the necklace that hung from her neck, outlining the small bunny head as she thought about Ichigo. This one small gift that she had received from a total stranger, who had turned into her first and true love meant more to her than any of the others gifts she had received in her whole life.

"Hey lucky should I tell him?"

"Meoooowww…"

"You're a big help aren't you"

As she stroked her pitch black cat softly she got up and made her decision.

She closed down the store and made her way home with the biggest smile on her face. She was going to prepare a feast for her and Ichigo tonight to celebrate her birthday and then afterwards she'd tell him exactly how she felt.

Ichigo could hear a light hum coming from the kitchen and it bothered him a little. Not only had she been overly happy when she returned, but had banned him from entering the kitchen. It had become a habit for the two of them to cook together, even though they barely spoke with one another, he felt closer to her than anyone else since that day.

But maybe today it was better that way.

Everyday this time of year he felt a little emptier, a little further away and a lot sadder. This was the day his life had changed. This was the day he almost died. This was the day he had met her and this was the day she had become part of his life and heart.

It hurt just thinking about those times they had shared with each other. The months they had fought over the smallest things, both in denial over there true feelings and then finally the months that followed after. The most wonderful things happened in those months of happiness, there first date, first kiss and finally that night in the rain when they had made love for the very first time. They shared everything with each other and did everything together all the way until the end.

When he had lost her.

It was his fault he had lost her and because of that he always believed that he shouldn't find happiness, that he should never find love, but now after all these years of pain and suffering and guilt he had found some form of happiness and he wasn't going to let it escape. He wasn't going to lose her no matter the cost. He had begun to feel for her like he had only felt once before.

"Hey Ichigo"

Ichigo got pulled back to reality by the sound of her beautiful voice, so kind and caring, so soft yet strong and most importantly so loving that every time he heard it he could almost forget about his crime and move on with his life and maybe find happiness in this small village, with her.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…what is it?"

"I was wondering if you didn't mind could you go get some soy sauce, I just used the last bit, but it isn't enough."

"Yeah sure."

"Thank you." It was that smile of hers and those beautiful eyes that made him feel like he could move on, but every time he looked at Hisana he would see _her_. He would see the betrayal and that guilt that never seemed to leave would come back and attack the one place that no amount of training could protect. His heart.

It wasn't a very long trip to the market, but it was far enough for his mind to make up all sorts of thoughts about how he would hurt her just like he had done before, how he had lost her, how he had lost love and how he would surely lose it again. Love didn't exist for people like him…for monsters like him.

"You're that young lad that lives with Hisana aren't you?"

Ichigo looked at the old lady that was watering her small garden to his right. He had seen her watering her flowers many times when he had walked Hisana home from work, but this had to have been the first time he had heard her speak. He nodded as the old lady approached him.

"I've noticed that dear Hisana is very found of you. You know its dear Hisana's birthday to day, why don't you give her this."

Ichigo was stunned by her words. He had no idea that it was her birthday today, but what stunned him the most was the day that her birthday fell on. Usually it would have been a coincidence if a person's birthday had fallen on this particular day, but with Hisana it was more than a coincidence…it had to be. She looks and sounds just like _her_ and her birthday falls on the exact same day that he had met _her._

Maybe this was destined, maybe he had found love already and just not realised it yet.

"Thank you."

Ichigo took the rose from the old lady and made his way back to Hisana's apartment as his mind processed this new information.

Hisana was beginning to worry Ichigo never took this long when she sent him to the store and if he didn't return soon the whole meal would be ruined. She looked out the small window facing the direction of the store. He wasn't anywhere in sight and it's impossible that he got lost so where was he.

Hisana froze as a pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her waist. Her body relaxed as she realised who's arms they where. She bit her lip as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Happy birthday." Hisana felt a shiver run through her body as he whispered those words in her ear. This was all too sudden and neither her body nor mind could react so all she could do was enjoy the amazing feeling of being held in his arms. She felt his one arm loosen from around her waist and then return again to present her with a gorgeous red rose, but this wasn't like any other rose she had ever seen before, this one was so bright and beautiful that it seemed to be glowing…glowing in the presence of two hearts that had both found true love.

Hisana couldn't wait anymore she needed to tell him how she felt, she needed to know what he felt or if he could ever feel that way about her, but she was scared she had never even felt like this before nor had she ever confessed before.

"Who's Rukia?" she felt Ichigo stiffen behind her, it had obviously not been what he had expected her to say, but she needed to know. She waited for a good minute and still no answer, had she ruined everything with that question, had she destroyed her only chance at happiness because of her insecurity.

"She's the woman I love." She was relieved that he had answered her, but felt her heart crush from his words. He had said that she was the woman he love's, not loved. That meant that his heart belonged to _her _and she would never be able to take her place. She didn't know what to feel, but what she did know was that she didn't feel comfortable in his arms anymore. Pushing herself away from him she made her way into the living room. She sat down on the bed that he had been using, that she had fantasized about sharing with him so many times, but never had the nerve to make another serious attempt and now she most probably never would again all the while fighting back the tears that so longed to leave her beautiful indigo eyes.

"She died four years ago." Hisana's whole body froze. She had started hating this woman, she had felt jealous and so many other feelings about a woman she knew nothing about and now she felt ashamed and even a little disgusted in herself. She had hated a dead woman for the sole reason that she held the heart of the man she had left behind.

"It all happened four years ago just after my seventeenth birthday and the worst of everything is that's it's my fault she died. If she just hadn't met me, if we hadn't fallen in love then it could of all been avoided, her death is a burden I'll carry with me for the rest of my life and that is why I believed that I don't deserve happiness or love or you…" Hisana didn't know, he had never told her anything about himself let alone anything about _her_, about the woman he loved with all his heart.

"…but now four years of pain and suffering is finally over. I still feel for her and I always will, but I think that maybe you have taken your own part of my heart. Somehow for the first time since I lost _her_ I have begun to feel and it's all because you gave me hope and showed me that there was still kindness and love left in this world…I think from the start I knew that, but I have been trapped in this world of painful memories, but ever since that first night you let me into your life everything changed. I think I…"

"I'm in love with you!" Hisana had jumped into his arms as she let the tears leave her eyes for the first time in what felt like years, all the pent up feelings finally being freed, "I've been in love with you ever since that night in the rain, I think about you all the time and live everyday in fear that when I return from work you'll be gone and that I won't find you on our hill or down by the river and instead lose you for ever. I'm so sorry I had no idea that you had lost Rukia like that, that you have lived all those years mourning the loss of the one you love, but I'm happy because of that I met you, because of that I felt what it feels like to love and hurt. I know its too soon that you have loved her all these years, I've heard you say her name during the nights you actually slept and I know…I know that this necklace that you gave me was intended for _her_. Just tell me I must know could you ever love me as you loved _her_."

Ichigo held her tightly as she let all her feelings flow out, it had been just like this before…Rukia had held him tightly as the tears flowed freely from her as she finally returned the feelings he had felt for her and this time was no different. This moment had answered any doubt in his heart, this woman that looks almost identical to his first love, feels exactly the same for him as _she _did.

"I love Rukia and always will, but during the time I've known you…I've fallen for you and not only because you look similar to _her_, but because of the small things that make you so different, that make's you Hisana the woman who showed me happiness after I had lost it and the woman who had made me feel love again after I thought that I had lost it. I love Rukia and always will, but I love you too and I can't deny it anymore, you're the one I want, you're the one I love."

By this point Hisana had blanked out everything except those three words that mattered, 'I love you'.

She could feel the heat from there two bodies wash over her, sinking deep into her soul, it was different to any of the other times, any of the other feelings, it was pure and true.

She lifted her head slowly her eyes meeting his, for the first time since she had confessed her true feelings she had looked up into those eyes she adored so. Her grip tightened around his damp shirt as she slowly moved backwards towards the bed she had been sitting on a moment ago.

As they moved backwards there eyes not once leaving the other, Ichigo lowered his head as she raised hers, there lips meeting once again for the first real kiss, the first kiss that revealed there true feelings, a kiss that was free from restrictions or untold feelings …a kiss that belonged to just the two of them.

Hisana's legs hit the back of the small bed causing them to fall back onto it. She looked up at Ichigo as he once again hovered over her and just like before she felt that warm feeling spread through her body, but this time it wasn't frightening it was exhilarating.

She wrapped her arms around his neck just like before as she continued to enjoy the wonderful feeling that accompanied there actions. Her mind started jumping around and her heart beat once again picked up as she felt his hand run all along her outer thigh. She felt his warm hand on her leg, her skirt moving higher and higher up as his hand moved along it, her skin tingled from excitement. Finally there lips parted and the two found each other staring at the other, both uncertain of what to do, each with there own concerns and worries.

Hisana looked at the man above her, she wanted this, but still felt uncertain and nervous. This was happening so fast yet felt so right. It felt like years of feelings and emotions that had been compressed and locked away, had finally gotten the chance to be set free and Hisana wasn't going to let this chance go.

Her arms left his neck and made there way slowly to the bottom of his t-shirt, tugging gently and finally lifting it up along his body. She reached the top of his chest and looked him in the eyes. She could see the uncertainty that they held, the fear and hesitation that he might hurt her, that he might once again lose this happiness so soon after he had found it again.

Slowly she lifted her head and kissed him once again, showing him that it was ok, that he couldn't hurt her, that she felt too deeply for him. The kiss broke and he lifted his arms allowing her to take of his shirt as his own hands moved to her top. Hisana lifted her body of the bed as he removed her shirt, revealing her bare chest to a man for the first time in her life. She felt embarrassed and shy, she hated the restricting feeling of a bra and never wore one, but this left her feeling more exposed than she thought she would. She knew her breasts where rather small and that men preferred larger breasts and this made her feel uneasy about them.

She could feel him staring at her, but he hadn't even made the slightest move since removing her top. She looked up at him and found his eyes fixed on her own. She smiled as she looked at him; he was so gentle and caring, but she couldn't wait any longer, she needed to be with him.

She moved out form underneath him before moving away slightly, he looked at her with confusion clearly written on his face. But she just smiled and looked down at him.

She undid the buttons that held up her skirt letting it fall to the ground before making her way back in front of him. Slowly she took a hold of his trousers, undoing the button in the front before pulling them down. Her heart raced and her face flushed as she took in the sight of his bulging boxers. She had dreamt about this moment so many times before, but now that it was actually happening, the excitement and joy she felt transcended anything she had ever felt before.

Ichigo held her in his arms as he kissed her again, gently laying her back onto the bed he moved above her. They held onto each other lovingly as there final items of clothing left there bodies, leaving them completely bare to one another.

Hisana felt his body pressed against hers, his breathe washing over her neck as he slowly moved into her. Slow and gentle, inch by inch he moved deeper into her. She felt him moving deeper and deeper into her. He had taken her first kiss and now she had given her whole body and soul to him. She winced from the pain that accompanied this act of pleasure, pain that would help forever store this moment in her memory of her first night together with the man she loves.

Hisana felt him stop moving and opened her eyes. She found him looking down at her in worry. Feeling a tinge of guilt for making him worry, she pulled his head down for a passionate kiss that reassured him that she wanted this and that he hadn't hurt her.

There lips met with a spark that neither of them had felt before, a heat neither had felt before and a love neither of them had thought they would ever feel again. As there tongues explored the others mouth, there hands too started exploring the others body. Hisana ran her fingers along his muscular shoulders and lower back before bringing it around and feeling ever inch of his wash board abs and perfectly formed chest. She could feel his hand rub her side as it came closer and closer to her small firm breasts.

His fingertips caused goose bumps to form on her skin, as he slowly ran them along the outside of her left breast. Her whole body shook as his hand pressed against her left breast, her heart pounding against his palm as he slowly rubbed circles against it.

Ichigo felt her nipple harden almost instantly against his palm as he slowly messaged the small mound. He loved small breasts, they where always more firm and beautiful than larger breasts and always fitted perfectly into his palm. He heard her gasp as he started playing with her erect nub. He rubbed it between his fingers gently before giving it a small squeeze and earning yet another moan from the goddess beneath him.

Hisana couldn't believe the pleasure she felt from his simple ministrations, her whole body quivered under his touch. Then suddenly she felt an urge for even more, for even more pleasure. She moved her hips slightly and screamed at the immense pleasure that raced through her body; it was like nothing she had ever felt before. But still that need for more attacked her senses, she wanted…no needed more, it was like her body craved it.

Ichigo felt her move and had to hold back the moan that wanted to escape his lips. He gave her another kiss as he started to pull out form her moist centre. Her back arched as he pushed back into her, his erection penetrating her even deeper than before. Hisana was breathing heavily as she tried to come down from the pleasure that Ichigo brought her. She felt him pull out again before pushing back into her; over and over each thrust generating even more pleasure than the last, her whole body shook, her muscles flexed and finally her orgasm hit her.

She dug her nails into his back as she let an even louder scream escape her lips. Ichigo felt her inner walls clench around his member, her arms holding him down firmly as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Ichigo stopped all his movements as she rode out her orgasm.

As Ichigo felt her breathing calm and her muscles relax he once again begun moving slowly inside her.

Hisana felt him start moving once again and all too suddenly she felt that wondrous feeling consume her body once again. As his movements started to speed up she found herself moving with him, faster and faster, until there hips met each other in a passionate dance of love.

She pulled Ichigo into another kiss, this one rough and full of lust and need, each attacking the other with there tongues and lips as they both approached there climax. Hisana was sure she had hit her peak in pleasure, but soon she found out that this was only the beginning of her nights of pleasure with the man she loved.

Ichigo had lowered his head and started sucking and nibbling on Hisana's erect nipple. As his mouth engulfed her nipple his tongue slowly traced the edge's giving it a light flick before gently sucking on it again.

Her mind blanked, her world turned white, the overwhelming feelings shook her whole body, and every inch tingled as it magnified the intense feeling of her orgasm. Ichigo's hands held her firmly as he filled her with his seed. Sharing a wondrous kiss as there climaxes took them both to new found highs.

Both of them finally came down from there high to the sight of the other. There eyes locked as there lips met for the final kiss of there night of passion.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hisana woke up and found that it was still dark, but what surprised her the most was that she was alone. He wasn't there. She got off the bed, slowly making her way to the bathroom, her room and back. He wasn't there like so many nights before, but this wasn't like any of the other nights.

Putting on her discarded clothing she made her way to the last place she thought he would be…the last place she hoped he'd be.

She ran as fast as she could. Her chest hurt from the intense cold, the air turning to mist as it exited her mouth, but she had to find him. She got closer and closer to her destination, every step weighing down on her heart as the thought that he wouldn't be there, that he had left her.

At last she had reached it, the top of the hill they had visited so many times before, the nights they had shared in the rain, neither saying a word, just sitting…sitting together. Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran beyond the last obstacle.

The hill was empty, just the slight breeze and light drizzle was left in the place of her hope and dreams. Her heart ached, her mind was blurry, her eyes threatening to release the forming tears, but yet she felt something…she felt him.

Once again her legs took full control of her body. She ran faster and faster, she could feel it, she was getting closer to him with every step she took, she knew she would once again find him.

She recognised the scenery. The river, the trees, this was the place where she had met him for the first time; this was the place where it had all begun.

She looked down at him, at his smiling face as he looked up at her. He offered her his hand and she gladly accepted.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It had all started in the rain.

She had met him because of the rain.

And the most important of all, she had fallen in love in the rain.

Her feelings, her life it had all change that night. It had started out like any other day, but had ended as a one life altering one. Trying to help a man that she had never met or seen before had been the start of it. She had invited him to stay by her and he had accepted and from there on it had developed into something more.

Even now after three years, every happy memory the two shared was accompanied by the cleansing rain. The first time the two had ever made love, later that night when she had searched and finally found him, when he had proposed, there wedding and finally the birth of there first child…a girl by the name of Rukia. Each and every time the peaceful rain would fall and forever be a reminder of there love.

It was all about the rain…there love.

The End

**A/N: Well that's the end of this one shot. I ho****pe you all enjoyed it. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
